There is a growing demand for high-performance semiconductor packages. However, increases in semiconductor circuit density pose interconnect challenges for a packaged chip's thermal, mechanical and electrical integrity. Thus, there is a need for methods of manufacturing a semiconductor package with improved routing capabilities.